New Kind of Mates (Riren Story)
by Theofficialanimecat
Summary: This is about a werewolf and a vampire, Eren the werewolf. And Levi the vampire. They are Mates, but from different kingdoms and they were different kinds of creatures than eachother. Levi is the prince of the Vampire kingdom and Eren is the prince of the werewolf kingdom. But when they find eachother no one expects what happens. This is also a Omegaverse, enjoy.
1. 1

(Eren's P.O.V)

I woke up by my pack's howls as the moon shone through my window. The moon was a pale-light up white in the sky. " mghhh" I groaned stretching my back as I pulled myself out of bed.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water. And then I took of my clothes. The water was the perfect temperature, which was a nice warm soothing temperature. I was 18 and was going to turn 19 in three more months. I was happy. I got on a nice pair of clothes and left my room.

I walked down the hallway that had red carpet on the ground with a gold colored flower design. I made it to the dining room for breakfast. My mother and father was there waiting for me.

" Good morning, Mom, Dad." I said in my prince like voice and bowed to my parents. " Morning my cutie prince!" My Mom said in a loving voice. I blushed in embarrassment of the word choice about him from his Mother. " Good Morning son." His father said in a normal voice. I took my seat at the table and waited for one of them to speak or something. " Son, I think it is about time you search for your mate." My Dad, The King said in a sturdy voice.

I blushed at the thought of looking for my mate. Everyone has a mate. You don't get to choose who you are Mates with it is just an instinct. " Um I don't know I have meet most people in the kingdom here but no one is my mate or has had their smell on them." I said to my father.

A cook came out with three plates with eggs, bacon, and potato bits. " Thank you" eren said to the cook and smiled. Mom and dad began to eat, so did I. Once we were all done mom said this, " The Vampire prince is going to come and visit here for a few days. He has a few meetings with your father and I. It will be his first time here too." Mom said in a excited and respectful tone of voice. " Oh that's interesting. I can't wait to meet him." I responded. " Great" Mom said,then took fathers arm and walked off.

~ time skip to when the Vampire prince comes~

( Levi's P.O.V.)

Ugh I thought bitterly as I got ready and packed my bags to go to the kingdom of the wolves.

" ughhhh" I groaned. The moonlight danced around the room as clouds passed over ahead.

I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the limo that was going to deive me to the wolf kingdom.

The kingdom of wolves sound interesting. Levi thought.

I arrived at the castle. It was big. Levi walked up some stairs and knocked on the door.

Then the door opened. There was a maid standing there on the other side of the door. " Umm the king and queen will see you shortly. I will show you were you will sleep tonight, Prince Levi of the vampires." The little maid said to me and bowed, then she walked up the stairs I followed her.

We went up six floors of stairs and then went down a carpeted hallway. Then she stoped at a door to the left. I waited as she unlocked the door. And gave me the key. " Here you go, Prince of the Vampires. This is your room you will be staying in." She said, then walked away after bowing. Once she left to the stairs I walked in.

The place was very clean and had space. It also had a nice couch and a 50' Tv. This place did have a little kitchen with a Little fridge, stove, microwave, sink and three cabinets. The bedroom had a king size bed and the sheets and covers were red and white. There was a white carpet with some red flower design on it. It had a wardrobe and a little nightstand.

After I check out the room that was quite big for a guest bedroom, I put my things in the wardrobe in my room and hung my clothes. I was actually tired so I went onto my bed and fell asleep.

( Eren's P.O.V )

I woke up and my clock said 7:12 A.M. the vampire prince came yesterday. I thought to myself. I got up and took a shower. Then I went into a normal okay looking outfit that was okay for my Title name.

I walk out the door. A faint scent of vanilla was in the air. Maybe one of the maids or mom are wearing it I smiled to myself.

I walked drown the stairs to the first floor and the smell of vanilla grew stronger.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_Hi guys I'm the writer of this fanfiction I have you like it it is my very first one on this app. You can also find me at Wattpad, my AC is called Anime_Cat, well have a good day, or night._**

**_\- Theofficialanimecat_**


	2. 2

**_Hey guys! This contains violence and blood. This is a warning but if you don't mind then keep on reading. _**

**_ Enjoy~_****___**

( Eren's pov)

As i walked outside a nice warm breeze greeted me. I heard two guards talking about the vampire Prince and how he can go into the sun without burning and he can sleep whenever type of day or night. It was interesting.

I went to the track. And tranceformed into a big brownish-blue-grey wolf with ocean eyes mixed with gold. Weirdly my fur and eyes changes color most of the time in different tranceformations.

Before I could start running I was two other wolves running towards me growling. It was Mikasa and Armin. I wagged my tail.

" What are you doing here on castle grounds?!" Mikasa said angrily. " M-Mikasa it me Eren." I said truthfully. She looked shocked and sorry that she was rude. I smiled, " so what's going on?" I asked. " Oh you are to join the King and Queen for breakfast." Armin said. " Okay." I said. " Hey guys, when do I have to be there by?" I asked. " Not till 9:30 it is 8:03 right now." Armin said. " Do you want to hang out with me?" I asked with a face like an excited puppy, wagging my tail happly.

Mikasa and Armin were my best freinds. I saved Mikasa from Rogue wolves that killed her parents. And I took her in And made her one of my personal servents. Then Mikasa and I saved Armin a while back from bullys. His parents were dead too.

" sure." Mikasa said. " Okay!" Armin said happily. " How about we train." Mikasa said with a smirk. " Okay." I said and crouched down she did the same too. Armin backed up as the person who tells them to start and stop. Mikasa started to growl. I showed my teeth in aggression. I do like the battle trading with Mikasa. Armin screamed start. Mikasa and I were keeping still, prepared to get attack and or attack.

Then Mikasa ran at me claws out. She scratched me on the shoulder I smiled scaringly. Then while Mikasa was about to turn around and bite my neck I jumped up and she went under me by this time I was on top of Mikasa. She flipped around to look on me on her back. She growled and clawed my soft underbelly with her back right leg I screeched in pain and bit Mikasa's shoulder. She screamed in pain and kicked me off of her. I landed as she was getting up and looking at her shoulder. She growled. And looked at me her eyes has now turned red. I looked at her flashing my blood covered teeth.

( Levi's Pov)

I was to join the King and the Queen. Well that's what the servant said. Okay whatever I thought. I went and took a shower then put on a nice pair of clothes. I looked at the time. 9:14 A.M. I smelt blood. But It was weird it smelt sweet like vanilla.

Then he froze. And ran down stairs towards the dining room. Where the Queen and king were sitting. " Hello, good morning Prince Levi." The king and Queen said. By this time it was 9:28 I was screaming to get to that vanilla smell which is my mate. I was freaking out on the inside. I wanted to meet and see my mate what made me worry is the blood smell i sat down and waited eagerly.

" Our son, Prince Eren of the werewolves should be here any minute.

( Eren's pov)

I clawed at Mikasa underbelly. She screamed in pain. Then I felt a lot of pain I looked down at my neck and Mikasa had her claws in it. I howled in pain. I could hear people screaming and running towards the fight. Armin kept them back and told them it was just training. My eyes turned a blood red. Mikasa stared at me in shock and pain. Mikasa has never seen my eyes turn red neither have I it never had happen before. " Heh. Playtime is over..." I said then bit Mikasa's arm. The one she had her claws in me at. I smiled when I was on top of her. Digging my very sharp long claws into her stomach I took both of my claws and digging deeper and deeper Every time she screamed in agony. " Give up." I said when I was about to bite her neck to end the fight she screamed and tears were going down her face she was terrified. Screaming and crying. I realized what I was doing and stopped I slowly and gently removed my claws, that were now stained red with blood dripping down. My eyes were shocked. I backed up. " This training session is over. Someone get the medical wing. NOW." I said in a serious scary voice. Everyone started running a bunch of them went to find help.

( Levi's pov)

I heared wolves howling in a fear and they were coming in screaming and crying. The King and Queen stood up quickly and ran to the wolves in fear that were screaming for help.

" What is going on! " the king yelled in a aggravated tone. A wolf ran up to him and said " Mikasa is dying!" Armin screamed while crying.

The Queen and kings eyes went up in shock. And ran outside. " Get the Medical wolves now, Armin!" The Queen screamed. The blonde wolf ran to the doctors. All the other wolve were still here. I ran after the king and queen. When I got to where they were they were in pure terror. I looked over and saw two wolves. One on the ground breathing heavily with huge wounds and screaming. The other was standing above her. " M-Mikasa I-I..." The wolf said.

( Eren's pov)

What have I done. No, no, no, no... I started to cry. " No, no your strong you got this,please don't go." Said softly. I heard her pout softly. I started to cry even more, by now i was scream crying. " DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" I yelled in fear for my best freind's life. I licked Mikasa's paw where I bit is earlier. Mikasa flinched a bit. " WHO ARE YOU?! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heared a strong voice. It was my dad. " Guards! Get this beast!" My dad said screaming with tears going down his face. " No!" I growled and crouched growling protecting Mikasa. The king looked like he was pissed. He was. Then the king tranceformed into a big wolf which was black with blue eyes that turned red. I was injured but is still growled. I was protecting her from my father. He experiments on the wolves who get really injured and most of them die during them. I growled and bared my teeth and howled. The King froze at the howl. " Yeah that's right now back up I'm just protecting her from your experiments." I said in an angry voice. The king took steps back and tranceformed back to his human form. And smiled. " Oh okay." The king said. Then Armin came running in human form with the medical wolves.

( Levi's pov)

What!? What happened? Why did the king retreat? The other wolf that was protecting the girl was glaring at the King. He was growling barring his teeth at the king. The wolf's sides were heaving heavily he was blood covered. The stench of vanilla was pulling me in it was either the one on the ground or the one protecting the female. " What is going on?!" I said in a tone of voice that made everyone freeze and looked at me. The wolf protecting the female jumped to the side I was standing on growling. The wolf's tail moved aggressively barring his teeth.

( Eren's pov)

He better not try to hurt Mikasa! I growled aggressively. I couldn't smell anything because of the stench of blood everywhere.

I turned my back and licked Mikasa's huge claw mark wounds on her stomach as Armin and the medical wolves arrived treating Mikasa. Mikasa turned into her human form and passed out.

I walk towards the king and Queen the king blocked the wolf from coming closer to his own mother. I bowed and started to cry. The Queen's eyes were confused and shocked. "I-I didn't mean to. It was training... And lost it. I'm sorry!" I cried hard and turned back into my human form all beat up and bleeding my shoulder was dripping blood from a huge bite. My mom's eye's went into terror and shock. My dad punched me in the face.

My lip began to bleed because I bit my lip when he punched me. " I am going to clean myself up. I will join you at lunch." I said as I wiped the blood coming from my lip. And stood up and turned into my wolf form and this time I was all white with golden eyes. I saw a man he seemed 23 and a nice outfit. I paused for a moment staring at him then ran off to my room.

I took a good long shower. I hope Mikasa is okay. Yeah she should be she's strong! I walked out of the bathroom and picked out a pair of clothes I bleeding and I already started to heal. I got changed. I was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket. And a pair of black jeans and shiny black shoes. It was 11:57 when I was done with everything I got a get well soon card and a red scarf.

Then I headed to the medical room in the castle. I saw Armin sitting there with Mikasa's hand in his. Mikasa was there with her eyes open half way. She was breathing which was good I walked over and kissed her forehead. " I'm sorry Mikasa." I said as tears fall down my face. " I-it's okay." Mikasa said with a weak smile. I put the flowers and card on the table. Mikasa graves my hand and pulled me near her and hugged me. " Once I'm out of this bed and healed lets go swimming in the lake she said to me and Armin. We all smiled. " Okay sounds like a deal!" Me and Armin said at the same time. " Well I better be going I have to have lunch with mom and dad." I said and hugged my freinds goodbye. Then walked down the hall to stairs and I walked down them to the dinning room. When I entered the room there was three people. My mom and dad and the male that I saw earlier. The smell of vanilla rushed into my nose. " Hello. " I said politely. And bowed. Then took my seat.

**___****_ Hi ladies and gentleman. I hoped you liked the second chapter!_****_ I will probably be posting quite a lot. Well i hope you vote this story._****_ Have a good day~_****_\- Theofficialanimecat_**


End file.
